Love for Two or is it Three?
by YaoiLover6698
Summary: Naruto has a lot of secrets, because of those secrets he somehow got accepted to Hogwarts. When he saw the person who will be the head of the house he was sorted into he can't help but feel weird when there is something that has something to do with the person. He thought the feeling was admiration, that is before one of his 'secrets' began to flirt and seduce the person. NU/SS
1. Meeting Old Man Dumbledore

Chapter 1

Inside the Hokage's office held three figures.

The first was the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. His cloths consists of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash.

The second figure was an elderly man, known as Albus Dumbledore. He wore long sparkling teal robes and tall teal hat. His white hair was so long , but wasn't as long as his white beard.

The last figure was short, and from the looks of his height he seems to be around 7. He could be mistaken for a little girl with his figure and soft skin, if it weren't for his voice, that leaned towards a male voice than a female. His ANBU uniform consists of black clothing and grey chest armour, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a signature spiral tattoo on his right shoulder. They couldn't see his face since he wore a fox mask to hide his facial appearance from enemies. The only thing the two men can see other the ANBU's porcelain skin, was his soft silky blonde hair. It's a bit wavy, and with the addition of it's soft shade of yellow, it made his hair look more soft. He was known as, Fox, as his ANBU name, but his real name is 'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze'.

"Is there something you need Hokage-sama?" A soft voice full of maturity said, coming from the small male.

"Fox, there is no need for formalities here." Smiled the Hokage. "Now, please, take of your mask and show us your face."

'Naruto' didn't say anything as he took off his mask to recial more soft hair and porcelain skin. He has big soft sky blue eyes, a cute button nose and a small mouth. On each side of his cheek held three lines, which people would think of as whiskers.

"So you are Naruto-san. I wouldn't have thought that one of Konoha's most powerful ANBU captian would be so young." Dumbledore said, with a hint of surprise could be heard in his voice.

"Well of course, he is the youngest one in Konoha, and possibly in the Elemental Countries." Sarutobi said happily.

"Excuse me Naruto-san, can you plese tell me your age?" Dumbledore kindly asked the blonde who was now smiling.

"Sure thing! I am 10 years old, I'll be turning 11 soon on October 10!" Naruto smiled.

Dumbledore held a shock look on his face, before chuckling. "Forgive me, it's just that I thought you were arounf 7."

"Don't worry about it! That always happen because of my height." Naruto cheered before pouting at the last sentence. "So who are you?"

The two men chuckled at Naruto's bluntness. "Well, Naruto. I am Albus Dumbledore, I am the headmaster of a school called, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wizards? That's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sarutobi and I met a couple of months ago, and since then we have been sending letters to each other. He told me a lot about you, about your abilities, some of your moves, your heritage and told me what happened when you were born, especially your encounter with 'him' and your problem." Dumbledore smiled at the shocked look Naruto had. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I have made a promise with Sarutobi, so you don't need to worry." After a while, he relaxed from his shock.

"Wait, then what are you doing here? Don't you have to look after the students?" Naruto bluntly asked.

"School won't be opened till September 1st, which is next week. The reason I am here is that I have come to ask you do you wish to come with me and enter Hogwarts?"

"E-enter? You mean like go to the school, to learn wizardy stuff, right? But I don't have any magic?"

Dumbledore grinned. "Yes, learn some charms, curses, spells, potions, and etc. And I believe you do have magic. From what I heard you have so much power, and that's without using 'his'

Naruto then frowned a little. "Don't you think you should show me some evidence about Wizards and stuff?"

"Hahaha! Of course, then would this do?" Dumbledore took out his wand and pointed the wand at a book, that was still in a shelf. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The book began to fly around the room with Dumbledore still pointing at the book as it moved around. When Dumbledore stopped moving his wand, the book stopped moving before he motioned his wand to the place where it was at before.

When Dumbledore turned to see the two ninjas they both had amazed looks on their face.

"Yeah, I believe ya, old man!" Naruto grinned.

"Do you wish to go to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked once again.

Naruto's grin faltered. "I don't know, I want to stay here to be with my friends, but I also want to go to your school."

Dumbledore and Sarutobi then grinned. "We kind of thought you would be like this, so we kind of already solved that problem. You see can enter my school and become more powerful, and even make more friends there."

"And when there is a holiday break, you can come back here and stay till it's time to go back to school." Sarutobi ended.

Naruto grin came back and jumped at the two, hugging their necks in each of his small arm. "This is awesome! I'll go!"

"Then we will have to go and buy you some school stuff." Dumbledore happily said, when Naruto let go of them.

"Alright!... Where do we go to buy them? Becuase I'm pretty sure there isn't any wizard stuff in Konoha." Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Don't worry, I'll take us there. Do you wish to my friend?" Dumbledore asked the Hokage.

"Even if I want to I have to stay here and do paper work." Sarutobi groaned, pointing at a stack of paper.

"Why don't you have your clones do it?" Naruto asked.

"... I didn't think of it." Sarutobi had a shocked look on his face. He then hugged Naruto in happiness. "Thank you Naruto, I should have thought of that too."

"No problem, old man." Naruto happily said, as Sarutobi made a couple of clones to start working on the paper work.

"Now then put your hand on this object." Dumbledore said as he pulled out a book.

"What's this?" Sarutobi asked.

"This is a portkey. It helps people teleport to one place to another. Now please touch this book." When they all touched it the headmaster of Hogwarts spoke a place. "To Daigon Alley!"

After that they all felt a strong wind taking to the place. After a couple more seconds they all landed perfect on their feet as they were standing in a empty corner, seeing a lot of people walking around.

"Let's see..."They heard Dumbledore say beside them, after taking the bookback in his robe, holdng a list of supplies. "we should start with your uniform."

"Where did he get that?" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"I have no idea."

"Lets go then." Dumbledore said leading them through the crowd, some greeting themselves to him.

"Here it is, Madam Malkin's shop!" Dumbledore said.

"Go on inside, we will be going to get your books and other things for you, when you are done go across the street and enter the store for your first wand. The store should say 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'"

"My first wand? Cool!" Naruto exclaimed, but then realized something. "What about the money?"

"You don't need to worry about money. Here." Dumbledore took out a bag full of 3 kinds of coins they haven't seen before.

"The gold ones are Galleons, 17 silver Sickles to a Galleon, and 29 bronze Knuts to a Sickle." The wizard inform them.

"Alright then, we will see you in Ollivanders later." Dumbledore said, before starting to speak to Sarutobi, who is walking along side him.

Naruto sighed to calm his excitement before walking inside the store.

Naruto was amazed at his surroundings, he was surrounded by so many robes, cloaks, and other cloths. He then notice a woman walking up to him from a room.

"Hello dear, I am Madam Malkin, what is it you need?" The woman asked.

"Are you attending Hogwarts?" Naruto just nodded nervously in reply, looking at her with his big blue sky colored eyes. The Madam blushed, squealing at his cuteness. "You look too young to be attending school, I will give you one for free. Please follow me, so you could be measured."

After following the lady, he now stood on a pedestal, as a floating measurement tape began to measure him as the woman observed and wrote the measures down on her notebook.

After a minute or so measurements were over and the woman went through a door to the back of the room to get something.

After a minute she came back with a pointed hat, a pair of protective gloves, three regular robes and a winter robe. She then gave Naruto one of the three regular ones, the protective gloves and the hat to check it if fit perfectly.

When she saw that she had found a perfect robe, she asked him a question.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked staring at him.

"Eh? Oh, um orange." Naruto blushed more when he was being stared at.

"Orange? That would look perfect on you, with your sky blue eyes and your light yellow hair. A shade of orange on the rim would look perfect." She went back to the room and quickly came back with a similar robe as the one he wore, but as she said instead of it being completely black, on every end of the robe a shade of orange was on it.

When she took the robe, gloves and hat back sht gave him the orange one and squealed once again from his cuteness. "Perfect! Just perfect!"

Naruto looked at his reflection from the mirror in front of him and smiled. "Thank you! It looks great on me! You're the best!"

"You're welcome and thank you, that would be 7 galleon, 3 sickles and 5 knuts." When Naruto quickly pulled out the coins she asked for he gave it to her and took the things from her, which she put it in a large bag to hold it all.

"Thanks!" Naruto grinned, still wearing the orange robe and walked across the street to the place what Dumbledore has told him about.

The door did indeed say, 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'.

Naruto slowly opened the door and a bunch of small cases around him. He went up to the front of the counter, stilling looking around. "You here for your first wand?" A man appeared behind a stack of those cases on the other side of the counter.

Naruto nodded while grinning, excited about having a wand.

"Which is your wand hand?" The man, which he assumed was Ollivander since it looked like he worked by himself.

"Uh... I use both arms but I mostly use my right arm." Naruto answered, as he was being measured.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical sustance, Mr...?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but you can just call me Naruto." Naruto said.

"Naruto then. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." When he was done talking naruto realized that the man was still behind the counter and that the measuring tape was moving on it's own.

"Here we go." Ollivander said as he pulled out a case. He brought it to the counter for Naruto to see. Ollivander opened the case to reveal a wand. "This is a maple with a dragon heartstring, nine inches, give it a wave."

Before Naruto could touch the wand it was broken in half.

"Nope, definitely not this one. I'll have to fix this later." He placed it aside, he went back and pulled out another one. "Maybe this one might work."

Once again before Naruto could touch it, it split in half. "Not this one either. My, you are a tough customer, literally. You must have a lot of magic to split wands in half."

"Hm... Maybe this is strong enough to withstand that much magic." Ollivander took out a goldeb case from one of his drawers in the counter and opened it with a key.

"My grandfather went to the Elemental Country and traveled around a little. He encountered a nine-tailed fox, sleeping under a really big tree that somehow hid his presence."

"Fox? " 'Naruto' repeated the word as his sky blue eyes, turned into night.

"Yes, a fox with nine tails. He knew this is probably just a one time thing so he plucked a single strand of one of it's fur and quickly ran away after taking a branch that seemed to have recently fallen off the tree." Ollivander spoke with pride.

"Naruto" He said as he hesitantly held the wand to 'Naruto', who snapped back to himself.

"Huh?"

"Give it a wave" Naruto nodded before moving his hand slowly. When Naruto noticed that he don't need to worry about it splitting in half he held it and gave it a wave. When he did he felt a wave of warmth coming from it.

"Excellent! But also really curious." Ollivander said when he thought.

As Naruto continued to stare at his new wand, he heard the entrance door opening.

Naruto turned along with Ollivander and say Dumbledore and the third Hokage coming in. "Old man! Old man Dumbledore! Look at my first wand!"

Naruto grinned showing his wand to the two men who just chuckled at the name.

"You call Mr. Dumbledore 'old man Dumbledore'?" Ollivander question.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned.

"It's his way of showing that he respects us." Sarutobi smiled.

"I don't mind at all, it's quite refreshing seeing as I am always being treated specially, with respect." Dumbledore smiled also.

"I can understand that." Ollivander said thoughtfully. "Now the wand will cost 10 galleons, 6 sickles and 1 knut."

Naruto quickly pulled out the required coins and left with the men right beside him, as they said farewell to Ollivander.

"I can't wait to go to school!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You know, I never really thought I would ever hear you say those words." Sarutobi said thoughtfully, before he noticed Naruto pouting at him. "Sorry, sorry."

Dumbledore just laughed. _This year would definitely be interesting._


	2. The Sorting

Chapter 2

A week later,

"This is so boring!" Naruto whinned as he continue to lay around his compartment room, in the train, waiting till it gets to the school.

The compartment door opened to reveal a boy, who had a worried look on his face. "Excuse me, but have you seen a frog hopping around?"

"Nope, sorry." Naruto said shaking his head even if he was laying his head on the other side of the room, near the window. The boy left as he closed the door.

"Uh! I'm still bored!" Naruto exclaimed. He was already in his robe, which is closed, unlike other people, so people won't see his ANBU uniform.

After a while of fuming and looking out the window he starts to drift off to sleepy land.

* * *

After 4 hours,

**"In 5 minutes we will be arriving to Hogwarts, please change into your uniform and leave your luggage in the train, it will be taken to the school seperately."** Naruto woken up from the echo of the train and screamed as he fell down on to the floor.

Naruto groaned. "This is just not my day."

When everyone got off the train there was a huge person with a beard standing around, who is known as Hagrid. "First years! All first years, come here! Is all of ya here?! Let's go then!"

Naruto followed the group from the very back, with an excited look on his face.

* * *

(Sorry too lazy to do more things, so this is the part where Hagrid left the kids to professor McGonagall.)

"Welcome to Hogwarts everyone." A woman known as McGonagall said. "Before the banquet to start the term, you all will be sorted to a house. Please wait here, till I come back to start the sorting." McGonagall said, before entering the room that will hold the sorting and the banquet.

Naruto was yawning from boredom, that is before a couple of boys surrounded him.

"Hey there cutie, do you have a boyfriend?" One of them said before, the male was wack on he head by another guy.

"Get lost loser! She's way out of your league!"

'Boyfriend? She?' Naruto thought in confusion. He looked around and saw all of them looking at his direction. He looked behind himself to see no one but the railing that he was leaning on and realized something. 'Me?' Pointing at himself, his big blue eyes full of curiousity.

A few of the boys that came up to him nodded, ignoring the two that were arguing over Naruto.

Naruto's face heated up and before he could explain to them that he was a boy, McGonagall came back and told them all to follow her. Naruto quickly went away from the boys and followed the group with some of the boys hot on his trail, since they were also first years.

When they all stopped walking, Naruto ignored the speech and warnings that Dumbledore made and observed his surroundings. There were four long tables, two on each side of him, each table held about half the amount of students on each table, which he guessed will most likely have the first years sit, if they were placed there. He then started to notice the ceiling, he was amazed when he saw the view. There was a bunch of candles hovering aroun, and with the addition of the cieling looking like the night sky he thought of the view as beautiful. He didn't realized that as he continue to look around in amazement, half the room, mostly boys, were staring at him from head to toe.

He stiffened when he heard one of the table to his right clapped and cheered as a first year boy walked to their table and sat at the table that was cheering.

He then started to pay attention to the sorting and had an amazed look on his face. _That's so cool!_

After a while Naruto was the last one to be called out. "Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto" Naruto grinned and climbed the chair with a little difficulty because of his height.

When the hat touched Naruto's head it fell and covered his eyes, possibly half his face, he was humming a long time.

"This is quite difficult. I have never encountered such a person like you. You have lots of courage and loyality. You also seem to be quiet intelligent. You have a thirst to prove yourself and you have been trying for the past 10, almost 11 years. You will do anything to get what you want sometimes, when it's really important to you. But wait, what's this? So much power, no...too much power and you are trying to hold back. I can feel evil radiating off of you, but it's not yours. This is too difficult."

Everyone were quite surprised, hearing so much about a child that looks to be a 7 year old, who is apparently 10 , almost 11.

Everyone in the room were on the egde of their seats, including the teachers and Dumbledore.

After a while of thinking, the hat began to speak once again. "I guess he will have to be in...**Slytherin!**"

One of the table that belongs to Slytherin began to cheer and clap. McGonagall took the hat off of Naruto, who was rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light from the darkness he was in for a while. He then got of the stool and walked over to the table that was still cheering and clapping.

"Wait! She's a he?!" The boy from before, who asked naruto if he had a boyfriend, exclaimed.

**"Eh?!"** Almost half the room yelled in shock.

"That can't be right!"

"He looks like a girl!"

"He tricked me!"

Every step Naruto took he became more angry and more embarrassed. He can feel 'him' slowly coming out from the overwhelming emotions he was feeling.

Before Naruto could yell in anger at the lots, a loud voice echoed through the room. "Quiet!"

When the room became silent, Naruto quietly sat down on the end of the table, away from the people on the other side of the very long table.

"Now that all of you have quieted down, let the feast begin." Dumbledore yelled.

After he clapped his hands once, food starts to appear around the table causing some to gasp in shock.

Naruto was too emotional to even notice the appearance of the food infront of him.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Naruto could tell it was Dumbledore's voice.

"I'm fine." Naruto said as he start to eat the food, that appeared infront of him, on his plate.

"You don't look fine." Dumbledore said as he sat beside Naruto.

"... It's just that at first they assumed i was a girl, then they were shocked I was a boy and just now they were yelling at me for 'lying' to them, when they were the one's who assumed I was." Naruto said in an irritated tone.

"And let me guess, he almost came out from the overwhelming amount of emotion." He said, which Naruto nodded in reply.

"You have to control your temper, eventually he will come out and hurt the students, which will cause me to gove you detention, suspension, or expelled." Dumbledore informed.

"I'll try" Naruto said, as he continued to eat. He then realized something. "I don't see any ramen."

"Oh, right I have forgotten. Your favoritre food is ramen." Dumbledore snapped his fingers a there was a large bowl with a bunch of stuff in it appeared, replacing the chicken wings that were once there.

"Thanks a lot, old man." Naruto grinned.

Dumbledore chuckled. "You think you could eat all of it?"

"Yep, no need to worry." Naruto then noticed something when he looked around the room. "You should go back to your seat old man, poeple are looking at you."

Dumbledore looked around a bit and chuckled a little. "I think they are looking at you and me."

"Really?" Naruto looked around again and shrugged it a side. "Nevermind, you sould go to your seat, old people should be more worried about their health than other people."

"You are really straight forward, but I guess you are right." Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked away.

Naruto continued to eat, before eating his ramen. He quickly finished it in 5 minutes.

When he was done, he was kind of full and stopped eating a little. After a while, everyone was the same as Naruto, all full, that is until the food disappeared from the plates, for desserts to appear instead. All their stomachs pushed the food away, making room for more food.

On the teacher's table, there was a black hair man staring at Naruto.

_Strange_ Was what Severus Snape thought.

He was one of the people that was staring at Naruto. From the moment he came in the room to seeing Naruto eating dessert happily.

He was quite surprised the sorting hat praising the blonde and when he heard the hat saying Naruto will be in Slytherin he himself clapped, lightly, also. However he was curious about the Namikaze child, thinking about what the sorting hat said about the blonde radiating evil, but it didn't belong to him.

Snape don't know why, but the blonde seems to be different from others. He can just tell after one look at Naruto, he even thought Naruto was a girl at one point like others do that is, before he heard the name.

When the banquet was over, the desserts disappear like the food did before, but this time along with the plates.

That's when the Prefects in each table stood up and leading the group of students to where their house will be in.

The Prefect that lead the group to Slytherin house name was Edward.

The whole time Naruto along with the first years were looking around the halls and stairs in amazement. They would see ghosts roaming around (much to Naruto's terror), painting moving and talking, and stait cases moving to one doorway to another.

Everyone stopped when the Edward was standing infront of a large picture of a man.

"Password?" The man in the picture said.

"Pure-blood" Edward said before the picture swung open like a door. He turned to everyone before walking inside. "Remember, no one else should know the password except for people who are in Slytherin."

When everyone went inside the door closed, the first years were looking around at how evil looking it is. 'Cool, this place looks like a dungeon.'

"Now that all of you are here, let me introduce our head of Slytherin house, Severus Snape." Edward said politley stepping away, as the said potion teacher took a step to reveal himself, after waiting for the students to come, from their tour.

"I am Severus Snape, your head of house." The professor said in a polite, yet cold tone.

"I realize many of you are about to passout from exhaustion so I'll make this quick as its important allows. Here in Slytherin house I expect nothing but the best from all of you and regardless what celebrity manages to worm their way into my house you can expect no special treatment. There are several rules and I expect you to know them.

Rule One is the most important and it will be obeyed. You are to not display any weaknesses and I will not allow my house to appear weak. Your fellow Slytherins are closer then family, you are brothers in arms and will not disrespect that bond. The other rules of our house are on the noticeboard, a copy will be handed out by your prefects.

I will arrange for private meetings with each and every one of you to discuss your goals and how we will work for you to accomplish them. If you are experiencing any issues that would be the appropriate time to bring them to my attention, although you should feel free to inform me prior to these meetings. I will post a schedule later this week. They will normally be during my office hours which are between my classes but beyong that you will find me here hiding from the stupidity of lesser houses.

Consequences will remain consistent for the individual. I do not believe deducting points is an effective means of discipline. There is no need to punish your housemates for your failures. This does not mean you will go unpunished or that I will be lenient." Snape crushed the hopes of many first years. "You will be assigned detentions or other things that I deem would be best for you."

Now goodnight I'll see you in the morning." The professor turned around and left the room without another word.

_That's quick?_ Naruto thought, as Snape finished talking. As Naruto continued to look at Snape he noticed how the potion master turned and walked in an elegant way.

Edward chose then to speak once more. "What our head of house and Potions Master didn't say is that you all better open up your potions books and read through them before his class. He's not likely to call any of you on your first day, mostly because he doesn't want to shame his own house, but it's a gamble."

He then walked up a flight of stairs that will lead to two doors. One door to the left for the girl's dorm and on the right, boy's dorm.

When Baruto went to the dorms for boy's side he say a hall full of lots of doors. Each door held four names.

After passing a few doors he say his name along with three other names.

_Draco Malfoy_

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Gregory Goyle_

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

Naruto had a curious look on his face, before opening the door to find three boys, already sorting there stuff into individual drawers. Each side of the room held two beds with two drawers between the beds, one drawer per bed.

"Who're you?" A blonde boy questioned, walking up to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto grinned.

"Ah yes, you were the last to go up and be sorted and caused an uproar." Malfoy said in realization, with Crabbe and Goyle walking up to stand behind Malfoy on each side.

When Naruto heard the sentence he had an uneasy look, as he nodded to answer Malfoy's question.

Malfoy stepped really close to Naruto, bending down so he can be the same height as Naruto, taking a close look at Naruto's face.

After half a minute of staring at Naruto's face he had a smirk, before standing up straight.

"I guess I can understand, you do look like a girl. A cute 7 year old girl at that."

Naruto glared at the laughing fellow blonde and his flunkies, before walking to the back of the room to a bed which held his suitcases and bags.

He began to unpack and sort out his stuff in his own drawer, like what the others were doing after their little fit of laughter ended.


	3. First Day of School

I apologize about the scedule I made up the pair is Naruto and Severus so I have to make sure that the two see each other a lot for the love to grow faster than just something else, and I am just making the schedule, so don't expect to hear much of all the classes.

* * *

Chapter 3

Naruto was in the Great Hall eating toast with strawberry jam on the top side, looking at his class schedule.

_Monday, Friday_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts (First period)_

_Transfiguration (Second period)_

_Lunch_

_Double Potions (Fouth and Fifth period)_

_Tuesday, Thursday_

_Charms (First period)_

_History of Magic (Second period)_

_Lunch_

_Flying (Fourth period)_

_Free period_

_Wednesday_

_Herbology (First period)_

_Astronomy (Second period)_

_Lunch_

_Free period_

_Potions (Fifth period)_

'It's doesn't look too bad.' Naruto thought happily. 'At least I won't have all of them in one day.'

Naruto looked at the schedule once again, with his toast hanging between his lips. 'Almost half of these classes sounds interesting.'

When Naruto looked at his watch, which was a present for his 9th birthday, he noticed he had 5 minutes before class to start.

Not wanting to be late on his first day, he picked up his bookbag that was laying right next to him, before running out of the room through the halls.

'I have Defence Against the Dark Arts first.' Naruto noted as he ran through the halls to find the class, while eating his toast.

As he continued to run around the halls to find his class, when he was about to turn a corner he felt an evil presence along with the smell of garlic, before bumping into someone. When he sat up Naruto saw a man with a turban wrapped around his head, which he noted held the evil presence he felt just a second ago.

"Sorry about that, it's just that I'm kind of lost and I don't want to be late for the first day, so yea." Naruto said nervously laughing.

The man looked at Naruto before nerously laughing too, before stuttering (not going to do those dash letters dash letters to help with the story, to much work. Ex, if you don't know: _D-d-don't worry a-about it._) "Don't worry about it, what class do you have? I'll help you find it."

"I have Defence Against the Dark Arts." Naruto said cheerfully, as he scratched the right side of his neck, where his neck and shoulder meet.

"Really?" The teacher said in surprise. "Because I teach that class, we can go there together then."

"Really? Thanks!" Naruto said happily following the teacher right beside him.

Liked he wished, he wasn't late. When he got in class he noticed that half the class in one side held Slytherin, and the other Ravenclaw. He thought it's strange before shrugging it off, walking to the Slytherin side sitting by himself.

Through out the class, even if DADA sounds cool, the lessons weren't. Naruto doesn't think badly of Quirinus Quirrell, but with how much he stutters, squeaks when hearing even a little sound and his stench of garlic it wasn't that great of a lesson as he thought.

His next class was transfiguration with the Gryffindors, even if the teacher was kind of strict, it was better than Quirrell.

There was a red headed kid from Gryffindor coming in class late, but the kid calmed down when he noticed that the teacher wasn't in class yet. That was before the cat on the table jumped from the teacher's desk turned into a woman, who was actually the teacher of the class.

"That was bloody brilliant." The red head, also known as Ron Weasley, said.

"Thank you, Mister Weasley. Now can you please go to your seat." McGanagall said, before walking away from him to her seat. Naruto looked at her with stars in his eyes, wanting to learn what she just did just a few seconds ago.

Throughout the class there lesson for today was to turn a match into a needle.

When McGanagall had done it, she made it seem like child's play, but when everyone started to copy what the teacher had done, nothing really happened for some.

'Naruto', however, was different. He payed close attention to McGanagall's demonstration with his night sky colored eyes. He noted her eyes, concentrating on one thing, and on one thing only, the match in front of her. Even if it wasn't really noticable 'Naruto' also noted at how composede she was and how she pointed at her wand straight at the match with confidence before it became a needle.

When the lesson started, 'Naruto' observed his fellow classmates. They all kind of stood nervously, and their eyes seems to be somewhere else or they weren't even concentrating. Well not all of them, there was a girl in Gryffindor that seems to concentrate really well.

He saw a part of her match turning silver a little before she took out a new match to try again.

_I see now._ 'Naruto' thoughtfully said in his head. _This kind of reminds me of chakra control, you have to have the precise amount of magic. Magic are like charka and each person has different amount of charka control, so if you were to use little amount you will fall,_ 'Naruto' looked at the girl who didn't put enough magic. _and if you put too much power it'll brake the branch making you fall still._ 'Naruto' turned to Draco behind him his match split into two.

'Naruto' then looked at his own match before thinking about how much magic he should put into the match.

As he thought he felt eyes looking at him in curiousity. It came from the front of the room and he knew who it was, but ignored it.

When 'Naruto' got it, he mirrored what McGanagall from before, eyes concentrated, posture poised and confident, and his wand pointing at the match with no hint of nervousness. 'Naruto' zapped the match, trying to hold back as much magic or charka to not put too much of it, and the next thing he knew it turned into a needle.

He heard a gasp like the rest of the class and looked up to see McGanagall looking at 'Naruto' in shock. The class turned their heads to see what she was gasping about and gasped also.

"He already transfigurated it!"

"We just started class!"

"He had to have cheated!"

Half the class spoke in shock, while others were looking at him in surprise.

"No, he did it." McGanagall said, quieting them all.

"But, then how did he do it so fast?" A classmate in Gryffindor asked.

"Is it alright if I have told them? Or do you still wish to learn it themselves?" 'Naruto' asked.

"You can tell them, from what you did they will think of what you did than what they should be doing." McGanagall said thoughtfully, also wanting to know how he knew.

'Naruto' nodded and walked up to the front of the class standing next to McGanagall's desk.

"You see, when McGanagall demonstrated how to do the transfigurate a match in a needle, I noticed some things. Her eyes were full of concentration towards the match, her posture didn't show any nervousness and how confident she held her wand. When it was time to start trying to transfigurate, I thought and observed all of you. All, well some of you, were thinking of other things, or weren't confident enough to do it. That's when I observed more." 'Naruto' pace around a little as if he was giving a lecture.

"That's when I noticed you two." 'Naruto' pointed at Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy. "She concentrated really hard from what I say in her eyes, but then she put little magic into it. As for him, he was the opposite, he did not concentrate as much as her but put too much amount of magic, causing it to split like it did." He said pointed at the broken match Draco had done.

"So you're saying that I am powerful." Draco gloated.

"No"

"Then you mean that girl from Gryffindor is weak." A girl from Slytherin said. 'Naruto' noted how mad and embarrassed Hermione was.

"No, now let me finish unless you wish to continue with your lesson with a chance of none of you, with an exception of some, to not pass this lesson that some would consider as child's play." 'Naruto' said coldly, which caused the whole class to be silent.

"What I was trying to say, before I was rudely inturrpted, was that the main answer was not concentration or something of the sort, but they are still needed, was the amount of magic you need to use." 'Naruto' sighed in disappointment when almost half the class gave him confused looks on hs face. "Each person has a certain amount of magic, meaning you have to learn how much you should put to make it happen. For example professor McGanagall." 'Naruto' called out, causing the said teacher's left eyebrow to raise.

"She has high amount of magic, from the training she received, so she will have to use a very small portion of her magic for this simple task." 'Naruto' said simply, causing all of the class to understand the key answer of the lesson.

A hand was raised into the air. "Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"You said 'from the training she recieved', what do you mean?"

"Well you don't expect that when you are born you are suddenly powerful, do you?" He heard some agrrememnts and disagreements, causing him to sigh. "You have to learn to gain more magic, kind of like gain body strength. Not many start off as strong, but will become strong if you train a lot. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Is there anymore questions?" 'Naruto' asked the class, he only received a hand.

"Yes, Mister Weasley?"

"How do you know so much?"

"By experience of course" He said simply.

"So, you must have a lot of magic?" Someone said instead of questioned.

"I guess" 'Naruto' said blandly. "Is that all of your questions for me?"

There was no answer so he assumed that was all. "You may take over now." 'Naruto' said to McGanagall before walking back to his spot, looking at the front of the class as if it's normal to be gawked at and that nothing had happened.

"Thank you Naruto. Now all of you back to your lessons, and please follow what Naruto had said or it will become a waste." McGanagall said after she got over her shock. "Mister Uzumaki-Namikaze, can you help around the class? Seeing as you have already perfected in on your first try."

"Please call me 'Naruto', the formalities will not be needed, and I have no problem helping around." 'Naruto' said. "Please raise your hand if you have trouble with something, and there will not be any laughter towards someone when they have trouble with something. I, for one, do not appreciate disrespect."

'Naruto' saw a hand being raised and walked up to them. Throughout the class, 'Naruto' helped almost the whole class with the lesson, and let's just say McGanagall did not have a single student from the class to stay for lunch to continue with their lessons.

During lunch, after Naruto was done eating he looked at his watch to see that he has 20 minutes before class starts, so he went outside of school to have a little adventure.

As he walked around he saw a house near the forbidden forest. Curious of who lived near a dangerous forest he went down the hill to walk towards the house.

He knocked on the wooden door and heard a couple of crashes before the door opened. At the door stood a giant man with a hairy beard that covered almost half his face.

The man looked from side to side only to see no one. He sighed before turning around about to close the door when a soft cough grabbed his attention.

"Huh?" The man turned around towards the door once again, looking side to side then for once looked down to see a child. "Oh, hello. What are you doing here?"

"I want to have a little adventure till my next class starts." Naruto said softly.

"Oh, I recognize you. You were the last one to get sorted." When Naruto nodded sadly remembering the event the giant kneeled down and pat Naruto's head. "Don't worry about what happened, it's in the past now you have to concentrate on what's happening now. For example, your classes and adventure."

Naruto stared at the guy and grinned. "Yeah! Thanks..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, gatekeeper of Hogwarts, but you can call me Hagrid."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, first year at Hogwarts, but you can just call me Naruto."

"Nice to meet ya" Hagrid grinned shaking Naruto's hand a little. "Do ya want to come in?"

"Sure" Naruto chirped in excitement, when he went inside the place it was pull of a bunch of stuff. There were a lot of junk here and there, books, and stuff around the place. But even so Naruto thought the place was cozy.

Hagrid sat down on an armchair before jesturing Naruto to sit on the other arm chair across from him.

"Why do ya want to adventure?" Hagrid asked.

Naruto perked at this with a grin. "Because when people go adventure stuff they will end up fighting and if I fight a monster or something I can stay fit."

"Fight? You mean a muggle fight?"

"Muggle? What's that?" Naruto asked, not really used to wizard terms.

"Muggles are non-magical people." He answered.

"Oh, then yeah." Naruto said happily.

Hagrid had a surprised look on his face. "I'm not sure you can take magical creatures on without using magic."

"How come?" Naruto curiously said.

"Because that's impossible." Hagrid said simply.

"Nothing's impossible if you haven't tried."

Hagrid laughed. "I guess your right."

Naruto looked at his watch and noticed that he had 7 minutes before class starts.

"Ah man, I got to go! It's almost time for classes!" Naruto said getting off the chair.

"What class do ya have? I can tell you where your class is." Hagrid said.

"I have double potions." Naruto said in a hurry.

"You have Severus Snape, your potion teacher and head of house." Hagrid informed. "His class is in the dungeons."

"Dungeons, got it!" Naruto said running out of the house. As he ran up the hill in fast speed Hagrid heard Naruto's voice. "See ya Hagrid!"

"Bye Naruto!" Hagrid yelled back, before chuckling at the boys antics.

As Naruto ran down the halls to where the Dungeons were he once again bumped into someone when he turned into a corner.

_Not again!_ Naruto thought. When Naruto looked up he saw black hair and eyes. When Naruto saw those black eyes, he couldn't help but stare at them. He felt butterflies in his stomach, it only ended when he heard a voice.

"No running in the hallways." Snape said as he stood up, brushing invisible dust off of his robe.

"Sorry, it's just that I was worried of being late in your class so I ran down the halls before class starts." Naruto stood up and bowed.

Snape stared at the bowing blonde before sighing in annoyance. "Just follow me, we are going the same place." He turned before walking once again.

"Ok!" Naruto said happily, quickly picking up some stuff he dropped, quickly walking behind Snape.

As Naruto continues to follow Snape, he heard a voice in his head.

He looks really intriguing.

_What do you mean he's intriguing?_

...Idiot

_Hey!_

Naruto then noticed that Snape was now slamming the door open, which he assumed was the classroom.

Naruto quickly went to an empty seat, which happened to be next to Draco, as Snape gave a brief summary about potions.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." Snape said coldly as he now stood in front of the class. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few." He looked at Draco who smiled at this. "Who possess, the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Naruto stared at him admiration when he heard the last sentence.

Snape then went behind his desk to seat down starting attendance. "Raise you hand if you are here."

Pretty much everyone was in class and their first lesson today was to brew a cure for boils.

The instructions were on the board, and everyone were to follow it.

Naruto looked at the board before starting the first step.

_Cure for Boils_

_1. Heat the cauldron until the potion turns red_

Naruto looked at the cauldron in front of him and turn the fire on, when he noticed the color change from blue to red he turned the fire off.

_2. Heat it again until it turns green_

Naruto's eyebrow raised at this before following the instructions.

_3. Pour Flobberworm Mucus until the potion turns pink_

Naruto looked at the ingredients he had in front of him and held up a bottle with the word 'Flobberworm Mucus' on it. He settled it down, took out some gloves from his pocket and put it on. He uncorked the bottle and slowly poured it slowly till the potion turned pink. He quickly closed the bottle and placed it back where it was before looking up for the next step.

_4. Heat again until it turns orange_

Naruto repeated his action again from 2 for 4.

_5. Mix the dried nettles until it turns green_

Naruto looked at his ingrediants and took a part of the dried nettles in one hand while the other took a small part of it rubbed his thumb and index finger togethr to turn it into powder and sprinkled it in the potion. He stirred the potion with a wooden spoon and saw a it turn yellow, he took the same amount of dried nettle before repeating the action causing the potion to turn green.

_6. Heat again until it turns blue_

Naruto sighed when he had to repeat this action. _Like the head of the Nara clan would say, troublesome._

_7. Mix crushed snake fangs until the potion turns pink_

He looked at the snake fangs he had. He picked one fang up and with just his thumb and index finger he easily crushed it and sprinkled it into the potion. _This is easy._ Naruto repeated it until the potion turned pink.

_8. Mix Porcupine quills until the potion turns orange_

He turned the fire off and took the cauldron from the heat before dropping a few quills that used to belong to a porcupine and mixed the potion, which turned orange. He knew what to do since he read the book for potions before hand.

_9. Pour stewed horned slugs until it turns turquoise_

He uncorked the bottle that said 'Stew Horned Slugs' and poured it into the cauldron till it turn turquoise.

_10. And last, heat the potion until it turns red (continuing to heat until it turns pink makes the brew more effective)_

He put the pot back on the fire and turned it on, when it turned pink he turned the fire off and raised his hand for Snape to inspect his completed potion.

Snape walked up to him and looked at the color. He nodded before he spoke. "Five points for Slytherin for being the first to finish and to have done it correctly."

Naruto grinned, please of the praise Snape gave him as the said teacher walked away to inspect others.

Naruto quickly went on guard with his right hand up his left sleeve, holding a hidden kunai, when he heard a scream. He slowly lowered his guard when he just saw an unfinished potion seeping across the stone floors, burning holes in people's shoes.

"You idiot boy!" Snape snapped. "I suppose you put the porcupine quills into the potion before taking the cauldron off the fire!" He took out his wand and with one wave of his wand the unfinished potion was gone.

Neville Longbottom, the person who caused it, whimpered as he felt boils all over his body, since he was drenched of the potion when it kind of blew up at him.

"You, take him to the hospital wing!" Snape pointed at a boy that was standing next to him.

Before the boy could do so they heard a soft voice. "Wait, I just made a cure and it was approved by Professor Snape. Why not use my potion?"

There was a short silence before Snape calmed down a little. "Why not? Go ahead and do so."

Naruto nodded, took a small bottle that should contain a potion and poured the potion into it with the wooden spoon till it filled the top. He carefully walked up to Neville, who was on the ground leaning again his table still whimpering.

Everyone observed the seen. Naruto sat on his knees beside the victim and tilted the boy's head before pressing the bottle to his lips and tilted it so Neville could swollow the potion. After the last drop was gone, Naruto sat there looking at Neville intently to see what would happen. They all noticed the boils going down and the whimpering calming down also, meaning that Naruto had just made a perfect potion.

"Another five points for Slytherin." Snape said before walking away as if nothing happened.

Naruto still sat there, looking at Neville wondering when he would get up. He then saw his eyes open slowly and grinned.

"You okay?" Neville nodded in surprise, that the first thing he would see was a Slytherin. "That's good, do you need to rest? I can carry you to the hospital wing."

Neville shook his head, before standing up and sitting back on his seat. Naruto tilted his head in confusion before standing up and seating himself at his seat.

"Why would you help a Gryffindor? You are a Slytherin." Draco said.

"Does that really matter?" Naruto said in confusion.

"Yes, because Slytherin is way stronger than Gryffindor."

"I do not care, those are just names or titles." Naruto said innocently, before ignoring the platinum haired boy.

He felt a pair of eyes on his person and turned to see Snape looking at him, that was before he turned away from Naruto. Naruto turned back around, rubbing his stomach to calm down as he felt his stomach turn just from seeing Snape's eyes.


	4. Some Secrets Revealed

Chapter 4

Naruto was bored out of his mind and it was his second day of school.

He was playing with his food in boredom.

_Man! I'm so bored! Can you guys help me here?!_

You could go out and adventure again, or just visit that Hagrid fellow.

_Nah, I don't feel like doing that._

Then maybe how about visiting your potion master. I want to be well acquainted with him.

_What's Kurama doing?_

**Zzzzzz...**

_Nevermined_

Just then Naruto heard a bunch of bird sounds up in the ceiling. His opened his mouth in amazement when he say various owls flying in and out, a bunch holding something and then swooping down to drop it on a person, that he guessed belong to them.

As he stared in amazement he felt a presence behind him and turned to see a black robe. He then looked up to see the black robe belonged to Snape.

"Good evening Professor Snape!" Naruto grinned.

Snape's left eyebrow raised as he replied back. "Good evening Mister Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Please call me Naruto, Mister Uzumaki-Namikaze makes me sound old." Naruto said. _Even though I am in Ninja terms._

Snape looked at him before nodding. "Dumbledore sent me to give you this."

"This?" Naruto said before he saw a orange fox behind Snape after he stepped aside. Naruto's eyes sparkled when he saw it and hugged it. "Ah! Your so cute!" His voice not really heard over the sound of birds.

The fox yipped at Naruto. "Thank you master"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, but you can just call me Naruto." Naruto yipped like a fox.

"I do not have a name, you are supposed to name me."

"Mister Naruto, what are you doing?" Snape intervened.

"I'm talking to Daisuke." Naruto as he looked at the fox who nodded it's head slightly, agreeing with the name.

"Are you telling me you can talk to foxes?" Snape said in slight interest.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned. "What? Is it not normal?"

"Of course it's not." Snape said, Naruto just gave him a confused look.

"You're the first human that's able to talk to me, but I think it's because you have a fox sealed in you." Daisuke said.

"How do you know about Kurama?" Naruto yipped back to the fox.

"I can smell a fellow fox inside you." He purred as Naruto scratched behind his left ear.

"Mister Naruto, you do realize classes will start in about three minutes?" Snape said coldly.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at his watched and jumped when he realized that Snape was right. "Ah man! Your right!"

"Of course I am"

"Where should you be, Daisuke?!"

"I don't know! I just got here!" The fox yipped or barked back.

"You could send him where the owls are, but then he might eat them or stur something, so you can take him to Dumbledore. However you don't have time for that." Snape said, a bit amused at Naruto's predicament, both knowing that they can't bring an animel to class.

"Ah man!" Naruto said, he then looked around to see no one except for the three in the hall.

Make a shadow clone for me, I can take care of everything for you. The voice purred.

"Guess I have no choice, since I will be hear for 7 years I think."

Snape looked at him in curiousity as Naruto did some weird hand signs before yelling out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A poof of smoke appeared beside Naruto.

When the smoke cleared, they saw another 'Naruto', but with night sky eyes and a smirk on his face.

"I finally get to meet you." 'Naruto' purred looking up and down at Snape.

"Another Naruto?" Snape said in slight surprise, not noticing the jesture..

"He'll explain to you, just don't tell anyone!" Naruto bowed before looking at his clone, who nodded back at him, before he jumped out the window for his flying lessons.

Snape stared the window in surprise.

"You don't need to worry about him." The 'Naruto' purred once again.

"How is it possible that he can clone himself?" Snape questioned, looking at him.

"He can do more than just clone himself." 'Naruto' smirked, walking towards Snape, leaving Daisuke alone, watching everything.

Snape looked at him. "Who are you?"

'Naruto' smirked at the question. "I am him, but not him at he sametime. I come out when given permission, when he is most vulnerable, or when someone says my name."

'Naruto' stood in front of Snape, revealing their height differences. Severus is 5'7, with 'Naruto's head reached Snape's chest.

"I'm known as Haruto, Naruto's opposite."

* * *

With Naruto,

"Yes, I made it." Naruto grinned, as he was on class on time. He felt a bunch of eyes on him, seeing as he came out of no where after he landed when they weren't looking.

"Good afternoon class!" Their flying teacher spoke, putting on her gloves as she walked between the two lines, one side for Gryffindor and the other Slytherin.

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch!" The class said all together.

"Welcome to your first flying lessons!" Madam Hooch said when she was on the other side standing looking at all of them. "Well what are you waiting for? Stand on the left side of your broom stick."

She said as the kids did so with the brooms that they were standing behind.

"Now move your right hand above your broom and say 'Up!'."

"Up!" Naruto commanded and on his first try his broom came up to his hand, causing him to grab on to it. "Cool!"

Naruto chuckled when he saw a broom hit Ron's face.

After a while, when everyone had their brooms she instructioned them on what to do next. "Now mount over the broom and grip it tight, so you won't end up falling. When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick your feet off the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, lean foreward slightly and touch back on the ground."

Madam Hooch pulled out her whistle as she count down.

"3!"

"2!" Naruto tightened his grip on the broom a little ready to fly, but before he could hear a whistle he heard a voice across from him and looked up when he noticed that Neville was hovering out of nervousness.

He watched as the boy start to fly uncontrolably.

He saw that Madam Hooch pull out her wand but before she could save him he went straight to them and almost all of them ducked to the side, just so they won't get hurt.

The commotion ended with Neville's robe got caught by a statue, but it didn't last long when it ripped, making him fall and only to get caught by a torch but didn't last long either when it accidently slipped out of his robe. He fell and hit the ground.

"Mister Longbottom!" Madam Hooch called out as she ran towards Neville.

"Ow ow ow..." Neville whimpered as Madam Hooch touch his now broken wrist.

"Oh dear, a broken wrist." Madam Hooch noted. "Come on dear, up you go." She said as she helped him up.

As they walked she turned to the others before they went inside the school to take Neville to the hospital wing. "Everyone's feet should be firmly on the ground, as I take Mister Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I see a simple broom in the air, the one riding it will see themselves out of Hogwarts before they could say 'Quidditch'."

Naruto then heard Draco's voice beside him. He turned to see with Draco with a smile as he played with a ball.

"Does that ball belong to you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not, it belongs to the fat ass over there." Draco said pointing at the direction where Neville and Madam Hooch had went through.

"Then give it here Malfoy." Naruto said.

"No" Was Draco's answer. "I think I'll hide it somewhere he won't find." Draco mounted on to his broom and hovered around the group of students. "Like the roof for example."

Naruto was getting angry and quickly mounted on his and before going after Malfoy.

"Give it here, boy. Before you 'accidently' get into an accident." Naruto said.

"Is that so?" Draco taunted, Naruto leaned so he could grab the ball, only to be tricked as Draco spun around his broom. Draco smirked at him before he turned and threw the ball towards the school.

Naruto quickly leaned foreward where the ball was headed, speeding past Draco, who almost lost his balance.

Naruto noticed that the location the ball was heading was where he jumped out of the window and went faster. He went further than the ball and stopped infront of the opened window to still see Haruto explaining things to Snape.

Naruto grinned, as he greeted them. "Hey Haruto, Professor Snape!"

"You're disrupting my time alone with Snape." Haruto said coldly, Snape's eyebrow twitched when he heard this.

"Sorry, i'm waiting for the ball to come." Naruto said scratching the back of his hand. Naruto quickly opened his other hand, the palm facing the opposite of the school, catching the ball that he was waiting for.

"See?" Naruto said as he turned his hand with the ball to them before turning around to land.

Snaped looked at Naruto in amazement before they went back to talk about whatever.

Naruto grinned when everyone cheered for him.

"Keep cheering, Namikaze. When I tell Madam Hooch about you flying you'll be out of here." Draco sneered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you were the one who flew first and the cause of me flying to so you would be out of here with me too." Naruto said with a smirk when he noticed Draco's angry face.

"Now will you excuse me I will be giving this back to it's owner." Naruto said calmly, putting the broom on the ground before walking inside the school to the hospital wing.

When he got there he saw Madam Hooch talking to the nurse.

"Where's Neville?" Naruto asked.

"He's over there." Madam Hooch said, before explaining the event to the nurse.

Naruto went to the bed where Neville was laying.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm okay, I just have a broken wrist." Neville said.

"Well that's good I guess." Naruto grinned nervously.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh" Naruto said almost forgetting why he was there. "you dropped this outside." He pulled out the ball.

"Oh, my remembrall!" Naruto tilted his head.

"Your remem-what?"

"It's a present from my grandma. I always forget something, so when I hold this and it turns red it means I forgot something." Neville said.

"Wow! That's cool!"

"Thanks" Neville smiled.

"No problem." Naruto grinned.

"Come along, we still have a while before class is over." Madam Hooch said, calling Naruto before they left, saying good bye to Neville.

* * *

Dinner,

_Did he take the whole thing well?_ Naruto asked Haruto in his head.

He was surprised, but I think everything's good.

Naruto nodde slightly in understanding as he ate.

_Wait, what happened to Daisuke?_

After my conversation with Snape we both went to Dumbledore and said that we could trust that Hagrid fellow to take care of him.

_That's good, so does that mean that Dumbledore knows that Snape nows our secret and vise versa._

Haruto sighed. Yes I told Snape about Dumbledore knowing when we were walking towards the his office for Daisuke, then I told Dubledore about the event that lead to him.

_Okay, and one more thing, why wasn't Snape teaching a class that time._

He said it was a free period for him.

_Oh._

* * *

Slytherin's Dungeon,

Naruto sat in a corner to study when noticed that where he's sitting it was dark. He can tell it was Snape standing behind him, by memorizing his magic signature. Since he realized that magic is similar to chakra.

"Is there something you need, Professor Snape?" Naruto said, as he went to the next page.

"Come with me Mister Naruto." Snape said as he slowly walked away.

Naruto followed Snape without looking up from his book.

He heard Snape call someone to come along and they went to his office.

"You may sit." Snape said coldly as he sat behind his desk.

"Why are we here?" Naruto said as he marked his page by placing a bookmark between the two pages he was at before closing the book.

"You two are here beause I have found Slytherin's new seeker." Snape said jesturing to Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto pointed at himself.

"Yes, from what I saw you caught a ball without looking, and flew baster than the ball and had to wait for about 10 seconds for it to go to you."

"He did?" The teenager said, sitting beside Naruto.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto said cnfused.

"If you were to make it into the Quidditch team you could be the youngest player in the century." The teen, known as William captain of Slytherin's Quiddith team, said.

"Really?! Then i'm in!" Naruto grinned.

"Hold it, you need to pass the test tomorrow." William said.

"Don't worry i'll pass for sure!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You may leave." Snape said to William. "Not you Mister Naruto."

"What? Do you want to talk about before?" Naruto said after the office door closed.

"Yes, but I want to know. What is that scar on your neck?" Snape said, looking at Naruto intently.

"Scar? You mean this?" Naruto said, pointing at the spot he scratched when it itches, like when he bumped into Quirrell.

"Yes that, where did you get it?" Snape said.

"I'm not sure myself. I was told that the person that killed my mother after I was born, left before he could successfully kill me leaving me with the scar." Naruto said touching the scar tenderly as he thought about his mother. He didn't realize that as he touched his neck he showed Snape a perfect view of his skin.

Snape unconsciously licked his lips with a little hint of lust in his eyes, but it ended quickly after it started.

"You may go now." Snape said quickly after what just happened.

Naruto gave him a confused look before nodding and walking out of the office with his book in hand.

After the door closed Snape groaned. _What's happening to me?_

* * *

_Flashback,_

_"You are Mister Naruto's opposite?" Snape repeated._

_"Yes, that is what I have just said." Haruto said simply._

_"And you said that he could do more than clone himself, what is he?" Snape questioned._

_"He is an ANBU captian." When Haruto saw the confusion in Snape's. "It means 'Dark Side'. ANBU is short for 'Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai' which means 'Special Assassination and Tactical Squad'."_

_"Assassination? You mean an 11 year old child is an assassin? Where did he come from exactly that let's this happen?" Snape said appalled at the idea._

_"We live in Japan, well the Elemental Countries to be exact."_

_"The Elemental Countries? I heard about it. It's a country full of ninjas and a few sum of civilians, and it's all hidden behind a strong barriar to seperate us and the muggles from them. Not many know how to go through it unless they were given permission to."_

_"Exactly"_

_"Why is Mister Naruto here and not there?"_

_"Well last week before Naruto was called into the Hokage's office, who if you don't know is the leader of our village Kohoha. Assumed it was another mission, he was in his ANBU uniform and when he was in the office that's when he met Dumbledore. He was told that the Hokage and Dumbledore met a couple of monthes or so and they have been sending mails to each other and most of the Hokage's mails we about Naruto. So when Dubledore heard about him he came a week before school starts and told Naruto about his school. __Naruto was hesitating about entering the school, but then accepted in the end."_

_"Did he not ask his parents for permission?" Snape said._

_"He is an orphan, his parents were killed the same day he was born." Haruto said sadly, unconciously touching the right side of his neck._

_Snape saw a lighting bolt shaped scar where Haruto touched, but stayed quiet._

_"Now then," Haruto smirked, walking near Snape taking a hold of the professor's sleeved robe. "don't you have questions for me?"_

_Snape just looked at him._

_"Fine, you have no questions for me. But I have some for you." Haruto snuggled his head against Snape's arm, causing the cold person to stiffen from the action. "For example, were you born with a fit body or do you work out?"_

_Snape moved his arm away from Haruto, as he felt his face heat up a little. However he stopped his ministration as Haruto let go and chuckled._

_"I apologize, it's just that you have not been showing much emotions so I was curious if you were even able to. However I didn't expect you would blush easily just from such a question." After Haruto calmed down from his fit, he then had a calm look. "However I do have a couple of questions."_

_"Hey Haruto, Professor Snape!" They both turned to see Naruto flying on a broom stick._

_"You're disrupting my time alone with Snape." Snape heard Haruto say towards Naruto._

_Naruto scratched the back of his head, nervously laughing. "Sorry, i'm waiting for the ball to come."_

_Snape's eyebrow raised in confusion, that is until Naruto pulled out his other hand the back of his hand bare for him to see and saw Naruto catch a remembrall easily, before turning his hand to show it to them. "See?"_

_Naruto quickly turned around and said good bye to them as he started to land back on to the ground._

_Haruto sighed before looking Snape straight in the eyes. "Even though we have not interacted before, but I can not help but wonder. Why is it you can not smile?"_

_"Smile?" Snape repeated. "Obviously because if you show emotions you will become weak."_

_"You actually believe those type of things?" Haruto questioned Snape._

_"Excuse me?" Snape said coldy._

_"I agree that it would be a sign of weakness, but if you are smart enough about when to reveal them and to whom, it could also make you stronger." Haruto said calculatingly._

_Snaoe just stared at Haruto as he spoke to Daisuke in fox._

_"Let's not waste anymore time, we have to take Daisuke to Dumbledore." The blonde said, snapping Snape from his thoughts before walking side to side out of the Great Hall to Dumbledore's office._


	5. Events

Chapter 5

October 31st,

Naruto was grinning like crazy that when people saw it they thought his face would split. He was having the best day of his life, he was eating a lot of sweets in one day because of one reason.

It...is...Halloween!

From all the candy he ate, he was guessing he was having a sugar high because he felt as if he could jumped around the room without even trying or realizing he was doing so.

He don't know what's to happen when an ANBU, especially, a captain at that, have a sugar high, but he didn't seem to care as his thoughts were full of candy.

There was also another reason as to why he was quite excited.

For the past couple of weeks he had been depressed because he didn't see or heard a single present from his friends back in the Elemental Countries, for his birthday. However before dinner to celebrate Halloween he was called into Dumbledore's office.

* * *

_Flashback,_

_The moment he opened the door he saw a lot of confetti appear infront of him. He had a surprised look on his face, not expecting to see that the moment he goes in an office._

_"Happy late birthday, Naruto!" He heard Dumbledore yelled from behind his desk. Naruto's expression turned from a surprised look to a teary happy one._

_"Old man!" Naruto made a huge jump from the door over Dumbledore's desk to the bearded man. "Thank you! You're the first one to say that to me this whole month!"_

_Dumbledore chuckled as he patted the boy on the back. "You're welcome but I have to apologize."_

_"Apologize? For what old man?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow in confusion._

_"You see, your friends sent a lot of presents and I thought that I should hold it during Halloween, because you can eat candy and open presents on the same exact day!"_

_"Presents?" Naruto repeated the word._

_"Yes, presents." Dumbledore confirmed, before pulling out his wand and pointed it towards the center of the office._

_About 30 presents appeared, Naruto's eyes glittered before almost squeezing the life out of Dumbledore. "Thank you! Thank you thank you..." Naruto said repeatedly._

_"You...are...welcome." Dumbledore could gasp out, when Naruto heard this he quickly let go and had a worried look on his face. When Dumbledore took a large amount of air into his lungs, he nervously chuckled. "I guess that is my punishment for letting you being depressed for the past weeks."_

_Naruto sheepishly grinned, giving Dumbledore a quick hug before diving into the pile of gifts._

* * *

If Naruto remebered correctly, almost half of the gifts were full of scrolls of jutsus he could use, which were from various clans he have friended with. While other's were kunais, shurikens, weapons, books, outfits and other things.

Naruto was grinnning happily, as he ate a sundae. People could practically see flowers floating around his figure as he happily ate.

That is until the entrance to the halls slammed open to reveal a scared Quirrell.

"Troll! There is a troll in the Dungeon!" He said running down the aisle. He stopped halfway and spoke before he fainted. "I thought you should know."

There was a couple of silence before the students processed what Professor Quirrell had just said.

**"AHHH!"** Was the only thing people could hear as they all quickly got out of their seat to run away. However before they could run out the door Dumbledore screamed at them.

"Silence!" Everyone stopped moving and screaming, wanting to hear what Dumbledore would say about this predicament. "Everyone will please not panic! Now, prefects will lead their house back to their dormitories. Teacher's will follow me to the Dungeons."

After hearing that everyone calmly did what Dumbledore had said, they all went calmly out the room as many murmured about the situation.

Naruto not really paying attention about the situation just stood up and happily ate his half eaten sundae.

As Naruto followed the Slytherin group way behind, he heard a sound coming from a hallway with his heightened sense of hearing and as curious as he was, left the group unnoticably towards the sound, with a spoon hanging in the corner of his mouth.

After going through series of twists and turns he saw a large hole on the wall not to far and calmly walked toward it.

Just when he went through the hole he heard a shriek along with a crash.

When he entered the girl's bathroom, he say a 12 feet troll holding a club up in the air. Naruto pulled out his wand with his free hand, from the hand that was holding a sundae's sleeve, and pointed it towards the club.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Naruto said and with that the club that was about to hit the girl, which Naruto recognized her as Hermione, was floating in the air.

The troll had a confused look on his face when he saw his hand holding nothing, he looked up and saw his club hovering above him.

Before the troll could grab it, Naruto motioned it to the side, so when the troll turned he would notice Naruto.

"You're worthless without your weapon, aren't you?" Naruto innocently taunted.

As if understanding Naruto he ran toward him and grabbed a hold of the bottom half of Naruto with both his hands.

"Hermione, run before you are caught in this situation." Naruto said still holding his wand and a sundae.

"What will you do?!" Hermione said.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, just hurry and run, the professors are coming here soon, from the commotion."

Hermione hesitated before nodding at Naruto and ran out of the bathroom.

Naruto turned his attention toward the troll, who was glaring at him back. "What? You don't scare me, you are just an overgrown child without his toy."

Naruto looked up at the club which was hovering aobe the troll's head. When the troll saw Naruto looking up, he looked up and saw his toy. Before he could grab it once more, Naruto let go of the club letting it drop on the troll's face. As that happened Naruto fell when the troll lost his grip on Naruto.

As he fell he made a flip, careful of his sundae as he put his wand back, and landed saftly on the on the knocked-out troll's head.

Naruto took out his spoon from his mouth and took another scoop of sundae. He had another batch of flowers surrounding him as he tasted the sweet flavor of strawberry.

After a few seconds, Snape, McGanagall and Quirrell appeared into the bathroom to see Naruto eating a strawberry sundae, on top an unconcious troll's head, sitting criss cross applesauce as he hummed 'Happy Birthday' to himself.

"Ah! Oh my goodness!" McGanagall said releaved to see that no one was heart. "What happened here?! Mister Naruto, explain yourself!"

"Huh?" Naruto said, realizing that the three appeared. "I don't know, I was following everyone else to wherever and I heard noise through the noise so I followed it. Then saw a big hole so I investigated it look. I saw this troll and used the 'Wingardium Leviosa' to hit him with it's own club. Man, this troll was stupid!" Naruto giggled.

"You mean to tell me that you defeated this troll?" McGanagall questioned, Naruto nodded looking at her in confusion as he stood up.

"Seeing as he had defeated a full grown troll without having a single injury, I will reward him 5 points." Snape said.

"Just for beating this thing?" Naruto said, stomping the troll's head to gesture to him.

"Yes, not many first years students could defeat a troll and live to tell the tale." McGanagall answered.

"Really?" Naruto said taking another scoop of ice cream. He then smelt a sweet scent of blood and he noticed that it came from Snape and turned to him to see Snape covering his right leg before he could see. Naruto noted it before continuing with his conversation. "Because he was kind of weak, without his toy he could do nothing but look like an overgrown child." Naruto said jumping down, landing in front of the troll.

As if answering Naruto, it roared un conciously. Naruto kicked his face, causing it to shut up once again. "You're annoying, let me eat." Was what Naruto said to it.

The three looked at Naruto in surprised at the blonde's bravery. When Naruto was going to take another scoop, he heard the sound of his spoon touching the bowl.

"Ah man, it's gone!" Naruto whined. He looked at the three and smiled. "I'm going to the Great Hall to eat more."

No one answered him as he ran away, back to the Greal Hall, with his hands out wide like an airplane as he laughed acting like the child he looks to be.

_Why was he humming such a song?_ Was what Snape asked to himself, watching the blonde running in the halls.

* * *

Naruto calmly ate his lunch for once.

_My head is killing me!_

What did you expect?! You ate 5 pounds of sweets yesterday!

_What?! I can't help it! Kurama! Help!_

**You eat too much sweets.** A deep voice, which belongs to the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside the blond, said.

_I meant help me!_ Naruto sighed.

"Naruto-sama!" Naruto heard a bark, behind him.

"Daisuke!" Naruto said, hugging his companion.

When he let go of the fox to have a good view of his friend he noticed Daisuke's tail holding something above them.

"Hm? What's this?" Naruto said, catching the wrapped gift.

Naruto let Daisuke to lay on his head, with his legs on his shoulder blades, since he was a bit bigger than Naruto. Naruto placed the item on his lap and unwrapped it, not bothering to see if he was bothering anyone beside him since he was sitting on the otherside of the Slytherin table away from the others.

When it was fully unwrapped Naruto gasped as sparkles illuminated his eyes.

"Wow! A broom awesome!" Naruto happily said.

"It's a Nimbus 2000, so far it's the most fastest broomstick in production." Daisuke informed him.

Naruto noticed a card attached to the handle and flipped it to see what it said.

_To Naruto Uzumaki-Namizake,_

_Happy Birthday_

"Who-?" Before Naruto could fully say the questioned, Daisuke intervened.

"Sorry, but I was told to not say anything about who gifted this to you."

"Ah! Just give me one hint!" Naruto whinned, but pouted when Daisuke shook his head.

"Sorry" Daisuke said, before jumping away. "Bye Naruto-sama!"

"Bye Daisuke!" Naruto said back, waving, before turning his attention back to his birthday gift.

"What's this Mister Naruto?" Snape questioned.

"It's a Numbus 2000! I don't know who sent it to me, but I'll treasure it!" Naruto said happily hugging his new gift.

Naruto thought he saw one corner of Snape's lips go up but then the next second it was gone, but shrugged it off thinking it was just his imagination.

He then remember something. "Hey, Professor Snape, why was it that you were injured yesterday?"

He noted Snape stiffening before he relaxed. "That is none of your business." He turned to walk away, but stopped where he was a said something before he left. "And good luck out there in the Quidditch tournament."

Naruto was a bit taken a back from Snape's reply, but nodded in acceptance of Snape's encouragement, before he continued to eat in piece.

* * *

Out on the Field,

Naruto was silently gulping as he was standing along with his teammates, waiting to make their entrance.

"Nervous?" William asked.

"Not really" _Yes!_

"Don't worry I was nervous too on my first Quidditch game." William reassured him.

"Don't mess this up!" One of the teammates from the back said.

Before could feel anger riling up, but before he could say something back the door opened, signaling them all to get on their broomsticks and fly, which they did.

They all flew and circled around the field to show off, however Naruto just circled around to, and when he saw Dumbledore, he grinned and waved at him. "Hey!"

"Hello, Naruto!" Dumbledore said happily.

When Naruto noticed that everyone is flying towards the center of the field he followed and went to his spot, hovering across Gryffindor's Seeker.

**"Everyone's in their position as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game!"** The announcer said.

"Now I want a nice clean game, from all of you." Madam Hooch said. Naruto noticed that some were looking at eachother but doesn't know if they were going to listen or not.

With just a tap of her foot to the side of the box that held the balls the bludgers flew out along with the golden snitch.

**"The bludgers erupt followed by the golden snitch. Remember the golden snitch costs 150 points, the seeker that catches the golden snitch will end the game."**

As the announcer said the last sentence the golden snitch was flying around Naruto and Gryffindor's seeker before flying away. Madam Hooch picked up the quaffle and threw it in the air.

**"And the games begin."**

Naruto just hovered in the center looking at the game. He was amazed at how the game started. The Grinffondor made to hoops causing them to have 20 points, while Slytherin had none.

However Naruto was not impressed at the rest. After Gryffindor's keeper caught the quaffle and threw it to a teammate, one of Slytherin's member that Naruto remembered told him not to mess the game up, took a teammate's club and hit a bludger with it towards the keeper. The keeper didn't expect it, so he was hit directly at the head causing him to fall to the ground.

"That's a nice clean game?" Naruto asked himself, as two Slytherin's injuried yet another player. Wanting to end the game faster, he quickly looked around for the golden snitch.

When Naruto saw it not to far from him he leaned forward to get it before it could fly away, but couldn't catch it not because of it flying away or because the other player went ahead of him or something, but because his broom was starting to move around crazy like what it did to Neville. However he didn't run into stuff, but kind of stayed in place while his broom went up, down, left, right, twist and turned around.

"What's going on?!" Naruto yelled as he quickly held tight on to his broom. "No way, am I going to let go of this broom! If I can stay on Gamabunta's back without touching the ground while he jump around crazy, I can do this easy!"

**Of course, because you do not know the word of being careful.** Naruto heard Kurama comment and didn't say anyrthing.

Naruto quickly saw the golden snitch along with Gryffindor's Seeker coming his way. He quickly leaned forward trying to ignore the crazy twists his broom took him with his eyes focused directly at the snitch. However had no luck as he lost his balance and fell off his crazy broom.

As Naruto fell, gasps were heard around the field. He turned around, his back facing the bround and made chakra threads, when he noticed that his broom was staying in one place, and the threw it over the broom. The ends tangled around purposely causing Naruto to hang instead of fall.

Everyone were staying at Naruto in amazement along with some of the players.

People can't see chakra threads unless they were the user.

**Whatever, just start climbing before the broomstck starts going crazy again, unless you want to hang in there all day.**

Naruto mentally nodded and started to climb up with his hands easily.

"What is he doing?" Someone asked in the audiance.

"It looks as if he is climbing up an invisible rope." Another answered the person.

When Naruto made it up on the broomstick, he quickly flew around the feild to find the snitch before his broom acted up.

Naruto quickly saw the seeker for Gryffindor going after the snitch still. As the broom continued to move he started to ride it like a skateboard, with chakra in his feet so he won't fall again. He quickly went after the snitch and was now side by side with the fellow seeker.

"What the heck?!" The Gryffindor said when he noticed Naruto standing on his broom like a skateboard instead of sitting on it like a horse.

"Awesome right?!" Naruto smiled before leaning forward close to catching the snitch. That is until the snitch flew downward, Naruto going to fast didn't have a chance to follow it since he thought it would move forward for a while and stopped in his track.

Naruto quickly looked down and saw it still going downward, with his opponent still behind it. The unpredictable ninja, quickly leaned straight down near the snitch with his opponent right next to him once again.

The Gryffindor panicked when he noticed that they might crash into the ground and quickly pulled up, not wanting to get in an accident.

Naruto ignored the action of his fellow seeker and went downward, and quickly bended down to pull the handle so he was now surfing straight once again a foot from the ground.

The blonde quickly stretched out his arm and leaned in closer. When he felt his finger tip brush against it he quickly jumped in the air and caught the snitch when it was about to flight straight up and landed on his broom once again.

When Naruto looked at his hand he saw the golden snitch before grinning and flew around happily. "Yes!"

**"He got the snitch. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze has caught the golden snitch! Slytherin recieves 150 points. Slytherin wins!"** The announcer said.

As Naruto flew around he noticed Snape and grinned at him. "Look!" Showing Snape the golden ball.

Snape just nodded at him in appoval, causing Naruto to look at him in surprise before blushing a little as he grinned once again.


End file.
